Disparitions à Beika Street
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: HSLes membres de la ville de Beika disparaissent les uns après les autres...Mais quel mal étrange doivent résoudre les détectives Kessy, Dagron et Locelot ?


**DISPARITION A BEIKA-STREET.**

On était en début février.

Je venais d'ouvrir les rideaux métalliques. Il y avait de la buée sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil pointait difficilement derrière les nuages de ce début de journée hivernale.

Me retournant, je contemplais mon bureau à la pale lumière.

Détective depuis deux ans, j'avais réussi à monter mon agence et à me faire un nom dans le quartier de Beika Street.

On me demandait souvent, et s'il n'y avait pas eu la concurrence de l'agence _Dagron et Locelot Associés_ de l'autre côté de la rue, mon business aurait été plus fleurissant.

Etre une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans, et avoir du succès en affaires judiciaires n'était pas du ressort de tout le monde. Mes voisins d'en face le savaient, et nous partagions notre passion avec une très grande amitié.

Cependant, dès que je n'étais pas sur un coup, je ressortais mon vieil ordinateur portable, et je me lançais dans l'écriture. Tout le quartier me connaissait plus pour mes nouvelles que pour mon agence, et régulièrement, je publiais mes derniers écrits dans le petit journal local, « le Forum de Beika-Street ».

Ce lundi matin-là donc, je trouvais qu'il faisait frisquet. Je venais à peine d'allumer mon vieux poêle quand le carillon au-dessus de la porte d'entrée tinta.

La personne qui se présenta sur le perron était assez menue. C'était une jeune femme, un peu moins de la trentaine, les cheveux châtains mi-longs lui tombant le long de ses joues rosies par le froid. Derrière ses fines lunettes, ses yeux bruns semblaient affolés.

- Kessy ?

- Salut, Kazuha… Viens te mettre au chaud, je viens de mettre le chauffage… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Kazuha était le maire de Beika. Elle gérait d'une main de fer l'administration de la petite ville, mais sous ses airs sévères se cachait une jeune femme aimant la vie, très instruite et qui avait bénéficié des expériences de longs voyages à l'étranger. Elle était toujours de bon conseil, et je n'hésitais jamais à lui demander son avis lors d'une enquête ou sur un de mes manuscrits.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kazuha n'était pas du genre à paniquer inutilement. Elle qui rationalisait plus que de raison, semblait acculée.

- Kessy, on a un problème. Gwendo a disparu !

- Quoi ?!

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

Gwendo ? Disparue ?

- Haha… le 1er avril c'est dans moins de deux mois, Kazu… T'es un peu en avance…

- Je ne plaisante pas.

Elle déboutonna son blouson vert et s'installa dans le canapé qui longeait le mur, face à mon bureau couvert de dossiers épars.

- Attends… Tu déconnes… ? Mais… Quand ? Comment ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Ce matin, je suis allée à mon bureau, j'ai allumé mon pc, j'ai passé des coups de fil, bâclé mes affaires abandonnées vendredi soir… Et quand j'ai voulu faire mon tour chez Gwendo, comme je le fais tous les lundi matins, il n'y avait aucune réponse. Même Louna n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle peut être.

Je réfléchissais. Si même Louna, la grande reporter de la grande Gazette de Beika, ignorait où se trouvait le Commissaire Gwendo, notre chef de police attitrée, alors on avait un gros problème.

- As-tu contacté Dagron ?

- Non, je n'ai pas pu la joindre. Elle et Locelot sont en vacances… payées par Sargon.

Sargon était le riche épicier du coin, et il avait toujours préféré l'agence de la belle Dagron à la mienne. D'où la publicité qu'il affichait sur ses sacs d'emballage _(« Dagron et Locelot, l'agence qu'il vous faut ! »),_ sans parler du fait qu'il vantait le mérite de leurs aventures en publiant lui aussi sur le _Forum_ le récit de leurs enquêtes les plus populaires.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient partis quelque part en Tunisie… Je ne sais pas quand ils reviendront.

Humm… La belle impasse. Dagron aurait peut-être eu une idée concernant cette disparition.

Pour ma part, je n'en avais aucune.

On était lundi matin. Elle était peut-être partie hors de Beika ce week-end, et à cause d'une certaine grève des transports ferroviaires, elle n'avait pas pu rentrer à temps…

Humm… Impossible. S'il y avait eu grève, on l'aurait su ce matin dans la Gazette. Je me doutais bien, d'ailleurs, que Louna pourrait très bien sortir une manchette « info express » rien que pour l'occasion…

J'imaginais déjà le titre : « _Disparition à Beika Street !_ »

- Bon. On va déjà faire un tour chez elle, avant de passer par le Central de police. On ira interroger le divisionnaire Kuleru.

Kazuha acquiesça, et prit sa veste avant de me suivre.

Nous quittâmes mon immeuble de style ancien, et prîmes la direction du bord de la rivière. Gwendo habitait un petit pied-à-terre avec son mari, Archi. Elle n'avait pas d'animaux de compagnie, et son jardin était entretenu correctement, le gazon coupé court qui commençait à repousser tout doucement, et quelques boutures de géranium encore repiqués aux fenêtres.

J'avisai les fleurs sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre. Les géraniums ne sont pas à l'intérieur…

- Elle voulait peut-être leur faire profiter du soleil ?

- Humm… Ça aime pas trop le froid, ces bêtes-la. J'ose pas imaginer qu'elles aient pu rester dehors par les nuits qu'on a en ce moment…

Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, j'observais l'intérieur de la cuisine.

Il y avait un bol sur la table, de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, un paquet de céréales ouvert sur le plan de travail.

- Très bizarre… marmonnais-je.

Kazuha frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse, comme je m'y attendais.

- Gwendo ?! Tu es là ? Archi ??

Pendant que Kazuha frappait énergiquement, je fouinais tout autour du perron.

- Ça te dit d'entrer ? Je viens de trouver un double.

Effectivement, j'avais trouvé une clé enfoncée dans de la patafix au dessus d'une poutre du porche en bois qui surplombait la porte d'entrée.

- Ce n'est pas illégal ?

- C'est toi le chef du pouvoir exécutif et judiciaire, Madame le Maire… Quand le commissaire en chef n'est pas là, c'est toi qui gères…

Kazuha fit la moue. Je la comprenais parfaitement. On n'avait pas légalement le droit de pénétrer chez elle, mais comme elle avait disparu, il fallait bien faire une enquête. Le problème était qu'on n'avait pas de mandat sous la main, à ce moment-là.

- On pourrait aussi dire qu'une vitre de la cuisine a été brisée par des gamins jouant au foot…

- … et qu'on ne les a pas vu en arrivant… Non, je ne crois pas. Je te propose d'aller au Central. On verra bien si elle y est arrivée depuis mon passage. Et Kuleru pourra peut-être nous aider…

Nous rebroussâmes chemin et le Central de police nous accueilli après cinq bonnes minutes de marche. Beika n'était pas une grande ville, mais elle avait une activité très expansive. Aussi avions-nous tous centré les principales activités de la communauté au cœur de la ville, dans le quartier de Beika-Street, où se trouvait mon agence.

L'immeuble abritant le Central était assez récent. L'architecte qui avait construit les plans du cœur de la ville, Web, avait disparu, mais on le retrouva quelques temps plus tard. Il était revenu à Beika sous un autre nom, Sanji, et certains pensaient qu'il avait changé de carrière. Mais on ne pouvait lui renier ce don d'avoir su maintenir un équilibre certain dans les fondations du quartier, car après toutes ces années, les piliers de notre petite communauté tenaient bons, solidement enracinés dans le sol. Aucune tempête n'avait pu l'ébranler, et malgré quelques catastrophes naturelles (inondations et incendies entre autres qui avaient fait perdre toutes les données de la ville, récupérées grâce à mes archives et remises en place à l'aide de Dagron), la ville vivait toujours et s'étendait de plus en plus, accueillant de nouvelles âmes chaque semaine.

Nous entrâmes dans le hall d'accueil du Central. Il était vide. Kazuha m'indiqua la direction du bureau de notre disparue, et je la suivis.

Comme on s'y attendait encore une fois, le bureau était vide. Je frappais alors à la porte du bureau du divisionnaire Kuleru, deux portes plus loin. Ce dernier tapait un rapport sur son ordinateur quand je passais la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Salut, Kuleru !

- Tiens, Kessy, Kazuha… Que me vaut votre visite ?

- Tu saurais pas où est passé notre commissaire, par hasard ?

Kuleru sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Hum… Je ne suis là que depuis quelques minutes. Mais pour autant que je sache, je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je décidais de le mettre au courant.

- Il se trouve qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis vendredi soir. Et que ce matin, elle n'est pas à son bureau alors qu'elle respire la ponctualité.

- Depuis vendredi, tu dis ? Quand elle a quitté son poste ce soir-là, tout allait très bien… Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Tu es bien sûre qu'on ne l'a pas vue entre-temps ?

- … Euh… Ben…

Kazuha me sauva.

- En fait, on commence l'enquête. On aimerait savoir si quelqu'un aurait pu la croiser ici où ailleurs DANS Beika. Qu'on puisse savoir si elle a quitté la ville ou non, histoire de restreindre notre cercle de recherche.

Je la remerciais du coin de l'œil.

Kuleru haussa les épaules manière _« désolé, je ne peux rien pour vous _» et nous nous dîmes au revoir.

Avisant une machine dans le couloir en repartant, je proposais un café à mon amie.

- Prenons un moment pour réfléchir clairement.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais pas de café, je préfère un thé.

Debout près de la machine, nous réfléchissions à voix haute.

- Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui l'ait vue. Mais qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Son mari… où travaille-t-il, déjà ? demanda Kazuha.

- Euh… C'est pas une société… mais alors là…

Nos regards rembrunis vinrent confirmer nos propres pensées. Nous connaissions Gwendo depuis pas mal de temps, mais nous ne savions presque rien d'elle !

- Ah… je crois me souvenir qu'elle avait parlé de dessins, me souvins-je. Je crois qu'il est dessinateur…

- Ouais, il travaille à domicile, ça j'en suis sûre… !

- Bon, ça élimine déjà la question du patron à aller interroger… Vu qu'il bosse chez lui. Il en a peut-être un, mais on est pas plus avancée pour savoir qui et où il se trouve.

Mon café avait pris un goût amer, malgré la surdose de sucre que j'y avais ajouté.

Kazuha soupira, puis eut un éclair de génie.

- J'ai une idée ! Allons demander à sa voisine !

- Oui, nous pourrons ensuite tenter de voir CHEZ elle…

Elle ne semblait toujours pas emballée à l'idée de pénétrer chez Gwendo, mais au ton de sa voix, je voyais bien qu'elle s'y résignait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà perquisitionné. Je sais comment m'y prendre. Et on ne dérangera rien qui ne soit pas nécessaire.

Elle fit la moue, puis avalant son thé d'une traite, elle se prépara à affronter le froid de la rue.

Nous étions retournées dans le quartier de Gwendo. La maison voisine était une petite villa d'un étage, avec une véranda et un garage.

Le jardin était entretenu, et chose curieuse, des chatons en porcelaine remplaçaient les sempiternels nains de jardin qu'on s'attendait à trouver dans pareille demeure.

Il y en avait même un imprimé sur le paillasson sur lequel nous marchâmes avant de sonner à la porte. Là aussi, un chat en faïence tenait le chiffre 12 sur une plaquette, indiquant ainsi le numéro de la maison.

- A tous les coups, ça doit grouiller de chats là-dedans…, fis-je remarquer en sonnant.

Le carillon tinta au loin dans la maison, et quelques miaulements se firent entendre.

Mais aucun raclement de chaise, aucun bruit de pas ne s'approchant de l'entrée ne vint perturber la quiétude des lieux.

- « _Mademoiselle Samiha_ », lis-je sur la boîte aux lettres insérée dans la porte, ne semble pas être chez elle. Elle doit sûrement travailler.

- Tu as bien dit « _Samiha_ » ? Mais alors… Il s'agit de la factrice !

- Hein ? C'est elle ?! Eh ben… ! Comme le monde est petit ! m'exclamai-je.

A vrai dire, j'aurai du m'en douter rien qu'en apercevant toute cette flopée de chats et autres félins du genre…

Me maudissant de ma stupidité et de mon manque de logique, je quittais le perron et redescendis sur le jardin. Il fallait qu'on la voie, mais impossible de savoir où elle se situait. Quelque part dans Beika, à livrer lettres et colis.

- Elle passe vers les 11h30 à mon bureau, pour le courier. On pourra peut-être l'attraper là-bas ?

Kazuha regarda l'heure à sa montre.

- On a encore deux heures devant nous.

Suivant mon regard, elle s'inclina.

- Bien… Voyons donc si cette clé n'a pas bougé entre-temps…

La clé glissa dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par la lumière des larges fenêtres du salon ouvert sur la droite.

- Y'a quelqu'un ?!

Aucune réponse. Kazuha referma la porte derrière elle.

J'entrai dans la cuisine, tout de suite à gauche.

Comme je l'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt, un bol traînait sur la table, un paquet de céréales ouvert à côté ; il restait un fond de café.

J'avisai la cafetière.

- Eh ! regarde ! La cafetière n'est pas éteinte !!

En effet, le voyant était toujours allumé. Je l'éteignis.

- Mais ça ne nous dit pas depuis quand elle s'est arrêté…

Je pris la cafetière en main. Elle était froide. Mes espérances retombèrent là où elles se situaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

- On monte ? me demanda le maire.

- Je te suis.

Nous gravîmes l'escalier en bois qui ne grinçait pas, signe de la jeunesse des lieux.

Gwendo et Archi avaient emménagé à Beika il y avait un an exactement. C'était en Janvier, et ils avaient bravé le gel, la neige et le froid lors de leur emménagement. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait eu aucuns travaux à faire dans la maison, et les isolations étaient neuves, contrairement aux miennes… Mon appart au dessus de mon agence avait autant de vécu que le quartier. Mon immeuble avait son histoire. La maison de Gwendo avait encore le temps de forger la sienne.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre des époux. Je réprouvai soudain l'envie d'y mettre un pied, comprenant mieux Kazuha. Nous nous attaquions à l'intimité d'une amie. Mais justement à cause de cette amitié, nous ne pouvions pas laisser sa disparition sans réponse. Et sans conclusion heureuse, je l'espérais.

Le lit était défait, les draps jonchant à moitié le sol. Un placard à linge était ouvert, un sac de sport vide béait devant ses étagères à moitié vide.

On aurait dit qu'un ouragan avait surgit dans la pièce qui paraissait si austère à cet instant-là.

- Le calme après la tempête… murmura Kazuha.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, remarquant là-bas qu'il y manquait un nécessaire à toilettes et les brosses à dents du couple. Il n'y avait aucune trace du rasoir électrique, laissant vide son support fixé au mur.

Je rejoignit Kazuha qui était toujours dans la chambre, évaluant la situation, et lui fit part de ma trouvaille.

- Ils ont peut-être du partir précipitamment… ?

- Ou alors, c'est un enlèvement, mais maquillé en départ en voyage… remarquai-je.

Dans ce cas-là, il était très bien réussi…

- Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte. Je me demande si…

Obnubilée par une idée, je redescendis dans l'entrée.

Les clés de voiture n'étaient pas sur le porte-clé. Il manquait un parapluie dans le porte-parapluie. Je me dirigeai dans le salon.

Je sentis un regard s'abattre sur moi en pénétrant dans la pièce. Observant les lieux, je m'attendais à y trouver quelqu'un, mais en réalité, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un écureuil dans sa cage. Ce dernier, ayant entendu du bruit, avait arrêté sa course sur une branche de bois coincée entre deux barreaux, et me fixait en silence.

- Salut, petite chose !

Les paroles d'une chanson me vinrent soudain à l'esprit :

_"Tu verras peut-être un écureuil_

_Qui te regarde de tout son orgueil_

_Sa maison est là, tu es sur le seuil"_

En m'approchant de l'animal, je constatais qu'il avait encore de l'eau dans son écuelle, mais plus une seule graine à grignoter.

- Humm… Ta maîtresse t'a un petit peu oublié, toi aussi…

Mon regard s'attarda sur le meuble à côté de la cage.

Sur le bureau où elle rangeait ses papiers ordinairement, là aussi l'orage était passé.

- Regarde, fis-je à Kazuha qui m'avait suivi. Il y a des numéros sur ce post-it…

Détachant le post-it coincé derrière le téléphone, je lus à haute voix les numéros.

_« S. 01336 »_

_« K.03542 »_

_« L. 01631 »…_

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Eh ! C'est mon numéro de téléphone ! s'exclama Kazuha.

Je la regardais, étonnée.

- _« K.03542_ » c'est mon numéro personnel. Alors ça signifie…

- Que les quatre autres sont aussi des numéros. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est le premier numéro : _« S. 01336 »_. Il est souligné 3 fois !!

- Je crois avoir trouvé le troisième…

Elle avait sorti un répertoire de son sac à main, et fouillait dans les pages, parmi sa petite écriture noire et serrée.

- … voilà ! Je l'ai ! _« L. 01631 »_… C'est le numéro personnel de Louna !

Cela restreignait déjà les chances de ne pas aboutir. Très bien, nous devions nous rendre à la Gazette.

Acquiesçant, Kazuha me précéda vers la sortie, non sans avoir rempli le récipient à graines de l'écureuil, puis je refermai à clé derrière moi, avant de ranger l'instrument de notre intrusion à sa place. Et d'un pas décidé, nous retournâmes dans Beika-Street.

La Gazette était un journal qui marchait fort. Ses infos étaient toujours fraîches, et on pouvait s'y fier les yeux fermés. Grâce à Louna, la rédactrice en chef, et à ses journalistes hors pairs, nos matinées s'égayaient devant la lecture de ses articles toujours pertinents, et si savamment rédigés. Je connaissais Louna depuis deux ans, et nous nous entendions follement. Elle adorait mes nouvelles, c'est aussi la raison de mon partenariat avec son journal. C'était elle qui m'en avait suggéré l'idée, un soir qu'on dînait dans le restaurant de nouilles de H. Poirot.

- Kessyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!

- Aïe.

Je vis Louna l'excentrique courir droit sur moi, mais lasse d'un effort éventuel à fournir, je la laissais me sauter au cou. Et me harceler de baisers.

- Louna… Louna… !

- Ça fait trooooooooop longtemps que t'es pas passée me voiiiiiiiiiiir !! Tu me boudes, hein, c'est ça ??

- Louna…

- Dis ! Quand c'est qu'on retourne chez Poirot ?? T'as dit que tu m'inviterais, la dernière fois !

- Louna… Généralement, quand on a reçu une promesse d'invitation, on a pas besoin de le faire rappeler… petite polissonne !

Je la redéposai à terre, mes lombaires ronchonnant bien assez comme ça.

- Kazuha !! Tu es là aussi !!

- NON !

J'attrapai net le col de la petite brunette qui se préparait déjà à sauter sur Madame le maire.

- On se calme. Si on est là, c'est pas pour tailler une bavette, Louna.

- Oui, on a des questions à te poser, souligna Kazuha.

Louna nous fixa d'un air étonné.

Autant elle pouvait être très sérieuse, ordonnée, objective et concise, autant elle pouvait être une vraie gamine de 17 ans quand ça lui chantait. Elle soupira, de guerre lasse.

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut, comme réponse ?

- Est-ce que tu sais où Gwendo a passé le week-end ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Nous lui expliquâmes en vitesse de quoi il retournait.

- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ??!!! MA Gwendo ?!!

Kazuha me regarda d'un air las.

- Doucement, Louna ! On a pas trop envie que ça se sache… On ne sait pas grand-chose, et on essaie de recouper nos infos et d'en apprendre plus.

Louna se calma, s'arrêtant de tourner autour de son bureau. Elle semblait réfléchir.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Gwendo, c'était samedi matin. J'étais passée la voir pour prendre le petit déjeuné.

Intéressant. Au moins, on avait réduit le temps nous séparant de sa disparition.

- Comment était-elle, lui demanda Kazuha.

- Elle semblait radieuse. Rien ne laissait présager une telle… une telle chose…

Louna se mit à pleurer doucement. Kazuha lui prêta une épaule, je lui tendis un mouchoir en papier.

- Si vous voulez, je peux mettre un de mes meilleurs hommes sur l'affaire… réussit-elle à placer entre deux sanglots.

- Tu veux parler de Heiji Sama ?

Kazuha et moi connaissions bien ce journaliste free-lance. Il nous avait souvent dépanné, surtout moi lors de mes enquêtes. Toujours sur le terrain, il pouvait vous trouver n'importe quelle information en très peu de temps.

Ce type était un vrai fantôme. On ne le voyait jamais. Même Louna nous avait avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son visage. Il se contentait de lui mailer ses articles flashs et les infos qu'elle lui réclamait.

Chose étrange, il ne lui demandait quasiment aucune rémunération. Le genre « passionné », à fond…

Pareil pour moi. Il signait juste ses mails par un « A charge de revanche. » Il ne m'a encore rien demandé depuis…

- Ah, tant qu'on y est… demande-lui aussi si ça lui dit quelque chose…

Je sortis le post-it de ma poche, et lui tendis.

Elle l'observa et tilta à la vue de son numéro.

- Mais que… ? Oui, c'est mon numéro, et après ?

- Le numéro souligné trois fois, ça ne te dit rien ?

Louna hocha négativement la tête.

- Je le donnerai aussi à Heiji Sama. Il saura de débrouiller avec.

- Dis-lui que c'est urgent. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Mon expression sérieuse avait largement convaincue mon amie de l'importance capitale de cette requête.

- As-tu pensé… ? As-tu pensé que son mari pourrait être dans le coup ? me demanda-t-elle.

- A vrai dire… commença Kazuha.

- Oui, coupais-je posément. En réalité, j'ai songé qu'Archi aurait pu être mêlé d'une manière quelconque à sa disparition. Il n'y avait _qu'un seul_ bol sale, après tout.

Ma déduction tendit l'atmosphère dans le bureau de Louna. Nous n'entendions plus que le bruit des presses et les interpellations des quelques journalistes qui travaillaient dans les locaux proches.

- C'est impensable, fit sèchement Louna. Archi n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille.

- Pourtant, il est clair que leur voiture n'est plus là, que des sacs ont été faits à la volée, sans prendre le temps de bien trier les vêtements. Et l'écureuil ne semble pas avoir mangé ni bu depuis belle lurette. Et le courrier n'a même pas été relevé. Pourtant Samiha passe très tôt dans ce quartier. Si Gwendo avait été libre de ses mouvements, elle l'aurait sûrement ramassé.

Je fixai un coup d'œil à ma montre, offerte par Dagron en signe d'amitié. Il était un peu plus de 11h. Je devais retourner à mon agence, pour trouver Samiha et l'interroger. Son témoignage pouvait être capital.

Je regardais Kazuha ; elle triturait un pan de sa veste. Apparemment, mes suppositions la rendaient nerveuses. Je ne voulais affoler personne, mais tous les scénarios devaient être envisagés.

- Si ça se trouve, fit-elle d'une voix pâle, il est lui aussi impliqué, mais ne peut rien faire sous la menace des ravisseurs… ? Peut-être qu'il sait où est sa femme, mais qu'à cause des kidnappeurs, il ne puisse rien faire d'autre… que…

- Que quoi ? Tourner en rond avec sa voiture ? A sa recherche ? A trouver le moyen de la libérer ? J'en doute. Même s'il ne pouvait contacter personne, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien laissé paraître comme indice chez lui ? Pourquoi organiser cette mise en scène si ce n'est pour convaincre ceux qui passeraient par-là qu'ils ont gentiment pris leurs affaires avant de partir en voyage ? Mais je ne suis pas dupe. On ne part pas en laissant des plantes craignant le froid sur le rebord des fenêtres. On ne laisse pas mourir de faim une pauvre bestiole sans la refiler à sa voisine – même si celle-ci possède des chats…

De guerre lasse, je finis par m'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

- Les filles. Faut être lucide. Rien ne nous dit qu'il est dans le coup. Mais rien ne vient prouver le contraire. On doit juste continuer à récolter des infos, des indices. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut le nom de cette personne.

- Tu as essayé d'appeler au moins ?

- Bien sur, Louna ! Mais je tombe sur un répondeur débile qui me répète que je suis bien sur le numéro que je viens de composer… Ça m'avance pas des masses… Et je ne vois vraiment pas quoi dire pour que l'autre me rappelle. Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je le suspecte d'un enlèvement ! Il faut que Heiji nous dégote le nom de ce « S ».

Sur ce, je me levais, et prenant congé de Louna, non sans lui avoir donné mon numéro de portable (à donner à Heiji Sama) et réitérer mon invitation chez H. Poirot dans la semaine, Kazuha et moi quittâmes la Gazette.

Il était 11h23 quand Kazuha et moi arrivâmes devant l'agence. Par chance, je vis le vélo de la factrice posé contre le mur de l'immeuble, les sacoches pleines de courrier accrochées au porte-bagages.

J'entrai précipitamment dans le couloir du bâtiment et trouvai Samiha déposant le courrier dans les boîtes aux lettres.

- Samiha !

- Bonjour Kessy ! Tu es déjà dehors, toi qui es une vraie adepte des grasses matinées...?

- Il faut que je te parle, l'interrompis-je.

L'entraînant à l'intérieur de mon agence, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer.

Kazuha referma derrière nous, et se mit à éternuer.

- Désolée, je suis allergique aux poils de chats..., s'excusa-t-elle.

Je la rassurai et ouvrit les fenêtres, éteignant le chauffage que j'avais allumé avant que toute cette affaire ne débute.

Inquiète de mon attitude, Samiha restait debout à côté de mon bureau, tandis que Kazuha mettait de l'eau à bouillir.

- Samiha, excuse-moi de te déranger pendant ta tournée, mais on a un petit problème avec ta voisine...

Rapidement éclaircie sur les évènements, la factrice de Beika nous illumina par ses révélations.

- Je les ai vu ce matin, alors que je quittais ma maison pour prendre ma tournée !

- Quoi ?!!

Nous étions stupéfiées.

- Oui, j'ai vu Archi charger rapidement une valise dans le coffre de leur voiture et partir en quatrième vitesse ! Je crois bien que Gwendo était déjà dans la voiture... Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vue...

Nous étions même consternées.

- Mais... ? Tu en es bien sûre ?!

- Oui, c'était bien Archi ! confirma-t-elle.

D'un regard, Kazuha me fit comprendre que la thèse du mari kidnappeur pouvait toujours être parmi nos suppositions. Mais d'un autre côté, ça réduisait encore plus notre marge de recherche. Je sentais que nous approchions du but.

- Est-ce que tu sais pour qui travaille Archi ? demandais-je à la factrice.

- Si je me souviens bien de l'en-tête des enveloppes qui lui étaient adressées, c'était pour un certain Néo, du centre de Beika.

- Oui, je le connais, fit Kazuha, une tasse de thé chaude dans chaque main. Il possède une société d'infographie et de design. C'est lui qui crée les panneaux publicitaires de la ville, et parfois il nous donne un coup de main lors des meetings politiques. Je dois t'avouer qu'il a aussi participé à ma dernière campagne élective... C'était lui, l'auteur de notre mascotte.

Prenant une des tasses qu'elle nous tendait, je tentais de me remémorer ce qu'était cette mascotte.

- Ah, tu veux parler du porte-bonheur japonais ? rappela Samiha. Ca avait très bien marché pour financer ta campagne.

Un bon point pour Samiha, pour sa mémoire toujours aussi vive.

- Ah oui... je me souviens...

En revanche, un point en moins à ce Néo qui avait inondé la ville de portes-bonheur, permettant ainsi la mise en place d'un réseau organisé de contrebande... dissolu par mes services appuyés par ceux de Dagron et de Locelot, à la demande de la principale instigatrice. Je lançai un regard lourd vers Kazuha.

- Quoi ?! Il avait fait un bon travail... ! se défendit-elle.

- Je ne m'attarderai pas plus là-dessus, si j'étais toi.

_"Heureusement que Locelot a eu l'intelligence d'y ajouter un Pingouin miniature à l'intérieur, pour contrecarrer les malfaiteurs..."_ Sans cette idée brillante, nous n'aurions jamais pu remonter jusqu'au chef de gang. Car Locelot avait eu une idée de génie : ajouter un pingouin miniature en résine dorée à l'intérieur des petits sachets de tissus représentant les porte-bonheur. Et pour trouver le seul fabricant de résine dorée, il fallait passer par l'usine tenue par Shruikan. Ce dernier nous avait filé un sacré coup de main pour attraper ceux qui lui volaient son stock et la campagne de Kazuha. Et le coupable de ces vols n'était autre que Kid, le bras droit de Mitsuhiko, l'ennemi public numéro un de Beika, qui avait réussi à échapper à nos filet. Quand allait-il à nouveau se manifester ?

Mais bon, tout ça, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Aujourd'hui, seule Gwendo comptait.

- Très bien, concluais-je. Allons voir ce Néo. Il saura peut-être quelque chose.

Abandonnant Samiha à sa distribution, nous courûmes jusqu'à la société de Néo.

Pour nous apercevoir qu'elle était fermée pour cause de vacances.

Assises sur un banc du parc Goshô Aoyama, nous attendions.

Nous attendions l'appel providentiel de Heiji Sama.

En face de moi, je pouvais voir Cyberboy et Kathy fermer la librairie qu'ils tenaient. Il était midi, et mon estomac criait famine.

Mon ventre avait certainement dû exaspérer mon amie, car elle se leva soudainement du banc froid.

- Viens, je t'invite à déjeuner. Je ne réfléchis jamais bien avec le ventre vide.

Rougissante de honte, je la suivis.

Nous entrâmes dans la pizzeria tenue par Calliope. Nous la saluâmes au passage, et Kazuha choisit une table dans le fond, loin du bruit et des autres clients.

Je reconnu Shinichi Kudo attablé avec Jodie, à quelques tables de nous. Solenne, la serveuse, vint prendre notre commande (une Hawaïenne pour moi, une Margarita pour Kazuha) et nous laissa deviser après avoir apporté la panière de pain.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi ils nous donnent du pain pour manger des pizzas..., fis-je remarquer.

- Pour nous forcer à le manger en attendant nos plats, et ainsi ne pas pouvoir les finir..., sourit Kazuha.

Je riais à cette vérité, et reprenant mon sérieux, j'abordais notre enquête.

- Bon, reprenons nos recherches. Ce matin, Samiha a vu Archi. C'est un fait certifié. Mais pour Gwendo, on n'a pas vraiment la preuve qu'elle était bien à bord du véhicule. Mais on va dire que c'était elle. Ça nous arrange. Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Une cafetière non éteinte, une chambre en foutoir, des valises embarquées… Des placards vidés.

- Et une bestiole affamée sur les bras…, terminais-je.

- Oui. Mais…

Le regard de Kazuha s'était assombri. Je notais qu'elle tenait réellement cette affaire à cœur, car même si elle n'avait fait que m'accompagner tout au long de la matinée, elle m'avait aussi beaucoup aidé à progresser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Et si… Et s'ils avaient vraiment dû partir en précipitation ce matin ? C'est vrai, tout laisse à croire ce genre de solution possible…

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Elle croyait réellement à sa théorie. Et cette conviction me toucha, car j'en venais aussi à douter de mes propres déductions.

- C'est fort possible. Il n'y a eu aucune demande de rançon, et Archi n'est pas le genre à jouer en solitaire quand il y a des problèmes. Si Gwendo avait eu des ennuis, elle serait venue nous en parler.

C'était aussi ce que Kazuha croyait.

Solenne apporta nos plats sur ces entrefaites.

- Bon appétit !

Et elle rejoignit les cuisines, laissant monter à notre table les effluves de sauce tomate et de jambon cuit.

Kazuha n'attaqua pas immédiatement sa pizza, mais moi, je mourrai de faim, malgré la situation. S'il était une chose qu'il était impossible à faire sur moi, c'était bien de me dégoûter de la nourriture. Locelot avait bien essayé une fois, me parlant de cadavres plus pourris qu'une cagette de pommes oubliée pendant trois mois en plein soleil d'été dans une voiture fermée hermétiquement. En revanche, Dagron avait bien failli y parvenir en me parlant tout simplement en allemand.

Je déteste l'allemand.

- Ecoute… Il faudrait vraiment qu'on sache où ils ont bien pu aller. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si une personne disparaît sans laisser de nouvelles ?

Nous réfléchissions, quand une même idée s'imposa à nous :

- J'appelle l'hôpital…, répondis-je. Histoire de voir si elle n'a pas eu d'accident… Mouis, c'est tout à fait possible. Si en plus, comme l'affirmait Samiha, Archi avait l'air pressé, pour peu qu'il roulait vite… Non, je préfère ne pas y penser…

Un léger frisson me parcouru l'échine.

- Très bien, finissons de manger, et ensuite, on ira voir à la réception de l'hôpital s'ils n'y sont pas, proposa mon amie.

Nous attaquions nos desserts quand mon téléphone portable sonna. Je recevais un message.

Le correspondant était anonyme. J'en fis part à Kazuha avant d'ouvrir le texto, qui ne tenait qu'en quatre mots.

_« Sangohad, Généraliste, H Beika »_

Je crois bien que là, je n'avais plus du tout envie de finir mon plat.

- Quelle imbécile je fais !

- A qui le dis-tu…

- Merci de me soutenir, j'apprécie grandement… Fais-moi penser à t'embaucher pour ma prochaine enquête : j'aurai bien besoin d'un Watson sarcastique à portée de la main… Ça sert de se sentir aussi soutenue lors des moments difficiles…

- Bon, tu vas arrêter de pleurnicher ? On est arrivées.

Devant nous se dressait l'imposant hôpital de Beika. Immense, géantissime, gargantuesque… Dire qu'il aurait pu abriter l'arche de Noé était un euphémisme, comparé à la stature titanesque du bâtiment.

Son architecte, Drucci, n'avait pas eu les yeux dans ses poches quand il avait dessiné le plan. A croire qu'il avait eu la folie des grandeurs… Un peu comme s'il avait voulu se démarquer de Web, le précédant architecte. Mais on retrouvait les bases du maître fondateur de Beika dans les colonnes de l'entrée, et surtout à l'intérieur : les pièces étaient claires et ouvertes, l'espace aménagé sans altération de place, les couloirs ordonnés et n'ayant rien à voir avec les habituels labyrinthes typiques des hôpitaux provinciaux.

Il y avait un parc ouvert derrière l'imposante façade d'entrée, où faune et flore se partageaient un petit étang recouvert de nénuphars. Ici, on respirait le calme et la sérénité.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment aux murs aseptisés, de couleur bleu pastel, sentant le neuf, et une hôtesse nous accueillit immédiatement.

- Bonjour ? Vous désirez faire une visite ?

- Euh… En fait, nous souhaiterions savoir deux choses… Est-ce qu'il y a un médecin du nom de Sangohad chez vous ?

L'hôtesse regarda une liste de registre, et acquiesça.

- Il est en consultation en ce moment. C'est pour un rendez-vous ?

- Non… C'était juste pour une confirmation… Et enfin, je voulais savoir si une femme et un homme ont été enregistrés chez vous ce matin. Du nom de Gwendo et Archi.

Elle compulsa un autre registre, et au bout de dix longues secondes, elle répondit :

- Oui, en effet. Nous avons réceptionné une Madame Gwendo très tôt ce matin. Son mari l'accompagnait. Elle est en service obstétrique.

- QUOI ?!

Kazuha et moi étions abasourdies. Gwendo ? Enceinte ?!

- Mais… mais… ?!

- Je n'y comprends pas plus que toi… !

- Souhaitez-vous la voir ? intervint l'hôtesse. Sa chambre est au quatrième étage. C'est la n°4869.

Comme deux ronds de flanc, nous nous dirigeâmes machinalement vers les ascenseurs, et sans avoir le souvenir d'avoir fait le chemin, nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte portant le numéro 4869. Ce numéro laissait présager du nombre de lits qu'il devait y avoir dans tout l'hôpital, sachant qu'il y avait 10 étages, sans compter les sous-sols et les parkings souterrains…

Je frappais à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. En revanche, un homme vint nous ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'Archi.

- Chut…, entrez, murmura-t-il. Elle dort, il ne faut pas la réveiller.

Notre curiosité fut assouvie dans la seconde qui suivit. Gwendo était allongée sur un lit roulant, la tête légèrement relevée par deux coussins. Son sommeil fut pourtant perturbé, et elle ouvrit les paupières.

Elle découvrit trois visages lui souriant d'un air soulagé.

- Bah… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les filles… ? nous demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

Kazuha s'approcha du lit.

- Tu sais que tu nous as filé une de ces frousses… ? On s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi…

- Oui, on ne pourra pas dire que tu ne nous auras pas fichu une de ces trouilles ! poursuivis-je. Que fais-tu ici ? Je crois que tu as des explications à nous fournir…

- Quoi ? Mais Archi ne vous a pas prévenue ?

- Quoi ?

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers le seul homme de la pièce. Ce dernier affichait un sourire contrit.

- Désolé, ma puce, mais ce matin j'ai oublié de prendre les numéros de téléphone. En fait, je ne les ai pas trouvé…

- Ils étaient collés derrière le téléphone, c'est pour ça que tu les as raté.

Gwendo et son mari eurent un regard surpris. Je dus m'expliquer.

- Tout est parti sur une série de quiproquo… J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas quand j'aurai fini de te raconter…

A la fin de mon histoire, ponctuée par quelques détails de Kazuha, Gwendo se mit à rire si fort que l'on craignit de voir une vieille infirmière débarquer en nous intimant le silence. Mais personne ne se dérangea.

- Mais que vous êtes nouilles, toutes les deux ! Vraiment dommage que Dagron ne soit pas là ! Elle aurait été morte de rire en vous voyant !!

- Ça va, y'en a marre de toujours me voir comparée à la génie du coin…, bougonnais-je.

- Non, c'est juste qu'elle, elle était au courant… Si elle n'avait pas fichu le camp avec Locelot on ne sait où, Kazuha serait allée la voir pour lui demander de mes nouvelles, et elle aurait tout de suite su où me trouver… !

Soudain, j'eu comme une illumination.

- Attends un peu…

Me retournant vers Kazuha, je la dévisageai.

- Est-ce que par hasard… Si Dag avait été en ville, tu serais allée la voir immédiatement, c'est ça, hein ?

Petit sourire de Kazuha, qui visiblement, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se mettre loin de moi, et de ma colère.

- Euh… Kessy, n'oublie pas qu'on est dans un hôpital… Pense aux gens qui sont là pour se reposer… en silence…

- Y'a pas de silence qui tienne ! Non mais comment t'as pu me faire ça ?! C'est… C'est une trahison à notre amitié !

D'accord, j'abusai un peu sur les mots, mais c'était tout de même justifié. On se connaissait depuis plusieurs années, et pourtant, elle aurait préféré enquêter avec ma rivale (mais amie tout de même) plutôt qu'avec moi !

Il me fallait un siège.

Kazuha fut sauvée, car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et une infirmière suivit d'un homme de forte carrure et au teint halé (je lui soupçonnais un abonnement aux séances d'UV) entrèrent, la jeune femme poussant une couveuse devant elle. Elle plaça la couveuse près du lit de Gwendo, et toute la colère que j'avais cumulé contre les deux femmes (oui, Gwendo aussi méritait mon sermon, pour ne pas avoir mis mon numéro perso sur sa liste) retomba immédiatement, à la vue de ce qui bougeait à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour Docteur Sangohad ! salua Gwendo.

- Bonjour, Gwendo. Comment se porte la jeune maman ?

- Très bien, merci, j'ai récupéré avec une petite sieste.

- C'est parfait. Je vois que vous avez de la compagnie, aussi l'infirmière Eys et moi-même allons vous laisser.

Eys, passant près de Kazuha, lui fit un petit bonjour de la main. Elle était sage-femme, et elle connaissait Kazuha depuis quelques temps, étant voisines toutes deux. Le Maire répondit au salut de son amie, lui souriant en retour. Puis les deux membres de l'hôpital prirent congé et nous laissèrent seuls dans la pièce. Gwendo se leva du lit, et penchée au dessus de la couveuse, elle avait un regard empli de bonté.

Archi s'approcha d'elle, embrassa ses cheveux et passa ses bras autour d'elle, lui marquant son amour. Je me sentais à l'étroit dans cette chambre. J'avais très envie de voir l'objet de leur affection, mais en même temps, je me sentais une intruse. On n'avait pas voulu de moi, depuis le début.

Gwendo du comprendre mon désarroi, car elle m'appela depuis la couveuse.

- Est-ce que tu veux voir mon petit ange ? Tu sais, je te remercie beaucoup de t'être autant inquiétée pour moi et Archi, même si ce dernier avait tenté de me kidnapper, fit-elle dans un petit rire. Tu sais, si je n'ai pas mis ton numéro sur le post-it, c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas. Je n'ai que celui de ton agence, et je trouvais plutôt mal placé de tomber sur ton répondeur pour t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. C'est pour cela que je voulais appeler Kazuha pour lui demander ton numéro, mais avant même d'avoir pu, nous avons du venir en urgence ici.

Sa réponse me convainquit. J'en avais peut-être un peu trop fait en m'énervant. Il est vrai que j'ai plutôt tendance à m'emporter pour un rien, Kazuha me le fait souvent remarquer, d'ailleurs…

- En réalité, si je vous l'ai caché à tous, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas trop que vous me considériez comme une charge en plus. Vous avez votre travail, vos vies à gérer. Si en plus vous devez vous en faire pour moi, je crois que je ne l'aurai pas supporté longtemps. C'est pour ça que je restais enfermée dans mon bureau, que je portais des vêtements larges… Et que je vous évitais lors des soirées organisées…

- Tu sais quoi ? lui dis-je. Tu mériterais une belle paire de baffes. D'où que tu serais un poids pour nous ? A moins d'être une vieille impotente, tu ne nous gênes absolument pas. La preuve, on a parcouru toute la ville pour te retrouver, et les gens qui nous ont aidé ont tous été touchés par ta disparition ! Le travail que tu as accompli ces six derniers mois prouvent largement lui aussi que tu n'avais rien d'une gêne pour la ville, en tout cas !

Gwendo sembla hésiter, mais elle finit par me répondre avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Finalement, tu commences à être aussi observatrice que Dagron…

- GYAAAAAAAAAA ! JE VAIS TE TUER GWENDO !!!!

Et sur ces paroles meurtrières, je courus rejoindre Gwendo et Archi pour les embrasser, et voir leur petit bout de chou…

Son nom ?

Demandez à l'heureuse maman quand elle sortira de la maternité ° !

_Kessy_

_06 Février 2006_


End file.
